


Pig

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Animal or animalistic behavior</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pig

"That Lotho Pimple has the manners of a pig!” May said with disgust as she and Daisy looked across the market square, watching as Lotho gobbled down a meat pie followed by a huge gulp of ale before wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “Even that nasty ol’ boar down on Cotton’s farm has better manners than him.”

Daisy nodded in agreement, “I’m that glad old Mr. Bilbo left Bag End to Mr. Frodo. Think how bad it would be for our Sam were that Pimple the Master.”

***

Making sure he didn’t stop clipping, Sam crept closer to the window…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: No, Sam is _not_ listening to Daisy and May, lol! I caused a lot of confusion with this when I first posted it at FFFC on LJ. He is listening outside when Gandalf is talking to Frodo, making Daisy and May's comment about Lotho not being Master of Bag End a wink to those of us who know otherwise.


End file.
